The first case of HIV disease was diagnosed in China in 1985. Since then the number of HIV infections have increased substantially. It is estimated that 400,000 people have actually been infected with HIV in China as of March 1999. The objective of this proposal is to supplement our existing AITRP grant with a reproductive health methods training and research program for STD/HIV prevention in the Shandong Province of the People's Republic of China (PRC). This training program was developed in collaboration with Shandong Medical University and with the PRC Ministry of Health's Foreign Loan Office. Training components will be focused on reproductive health methods for STD/HIV/AIDS prevention and will include: (a) prevention research methods, (b) behavioral risk reduction methods for high-risk groups, (c) STD/HIV/AIDS diagnosis, management and control issues, (d) evaluation of new barrier contraceptives for the prevention of STD, (e) planning, implementation, and analysis of clinical studies and public health interventions, (f) ethical issues in research, and (g) program evaluation and operations research. The present training program will lead to increase in skills of the local trainees with respect to STD/HIV prevention research including study design and implementation. The trainees will be able to implement prevention programs in reproductive health methods in high-risk populations in China. Our training program also will help in complementing our future research activities in China. Chinese scientists will be able to more fully collaborate with international partners in research endeavors.